


Noobs and Kisses

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, gabe can't get laid, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Video games aren’t Gabriel’s strong suit, but distracting the competition is.





	Noobs and Kisses

**Prompt:** “If I’m going down, I’m taking everybody with me.”

\---------------

“If I’m going down, I’m taking everybody with me.” 

"Gabriel, that's _not_ how teamwork works!"

The archangel leveled a meaningful look on your frustrated features, "Y/N, I didn't ask how teamwork works. I just said--"

"--hey! Mr. I'm-going-to-screw-over-the-whole-team. Teamwork makes the dream work so, sit your ass back down and play the game," Dean interjects.

"I could smite you, Dean-O." Gabriel snaps back, reluctantly picking up the gaming controller.

 Yeah? So could Cas, even _Jack_ could. You ain't special." Dean retorts, unpausing the game.

"You ain't special," Gabriel mocks under his breath, oblivious to the smile crawling across your lips as you line his avatar up for yet another headshot.

"Oh, come on!" He's up and hands are thrown heavenward in exasperation, "You're killing me, Y/N!"

You grip the sleeve of his shirt and drag him back down onto the couch beside you, "Quite literally, now play the game; I'm about shoot you again."

"No, you're not!" He shifts to the edge of his seat, rapidly spinning in search of your avatar to avoid another kill-less death.

The shot echoes in his ears and suddenly his avatar collapses to the ground, indicating another death.

He nearly throws the controller, but instead settles into the couch, sulking about his thirtieth death, "This game sucks."

"Nah, I think it's the noob playing it," you supply with a grin, nudging his shoulder once before you turned your attention back to the screen, narrowly avoiding a shot from Dean's avatar.

It's a simple matter of tucking and rolling, allowing you a position behind him. He struggles to recover, but you've already drawn your blade and he's caught up in an assassination attempt.

"Son of a bitch!" The curse slips out before he can stop it, earning him a disapproving glare from Castiel.

"Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Jack's around, so I have to filter."

"I don't mind," Jack supplies from his place by fireplace, curled up in a warm blanket with a Star Wars comic book and cocoa.

"No, he's right, Jack." Dean grumbles, turning his attention back to the game.

"Y/N, can you take it easy on them?" Sam snorts, thoroughly relieved to be on your team and not his brother's.

"No. No, I don't think I can." You're smug and Gabriel's shoulders slump in defeat when he drops for the thirty-first time.

"All right. I've had enough," he sets the controller off to the side and turns to you.

"Gabriel! Get back into the game!" Dean protests, diving to avoid a shot from you.

"Keep your pants on, Dean-O, I'm evening the odds."

You tear your gaze away from the screen long enough to meet his gaze, "What're you--"

You're cut short by a swift kiss, hands resting on either side of your jaw, your leaner frame suddenly pressed against the arm of the couch.

His lips press tenderly against yours, one hand delving into your hair, the other gently brushing across the rosy flesh of your cheek.

Sam and Dean stop, confused and borderline disgusted when you abandon the controller and wind your arms around his neck.

"Well, that's certainly one way to keep her from killing us." Dean manages at last, tilting his head in almost _fair enough_ gesture.

The brothers turn back to the game, resorting to picking off yours and Gabriel's frozen avatars for target practice instead of hunting one another.

All they hear is a snap and suddenly the two of you are gone.

"Guess they're done playing. Jack! Cas! Jump in!" Dean gestures the angel and nephilum over before resetting the game.

"Jack's on my team!" Dean holds the controller out as Jack sinks into the couch just behind him, "guess that means you get Cas."

"What? Why?" Sam challenges with a scowl.

"Because, you didn't call dibs fast enough," Dean returns smugly, "all right, you remember how to play, Jack?"

"Yes. Y/N taught me last time you...rage quit, I think she said the term was."

"I didn't--" Dean cast a glance around the trio before settling on Sam's amused expression, "--shut up."

\---------------

"Gabriel, I thought we agreed that this was a  _family_ weekend of sorts?"

The archangel lifts his head from your chest, warm honey meeting y/e/c with a playful twinkle, "It is."

"Well, shouldn't we be out there? Hanging out with the boys?" Your voice tries to sound stern, but there's a reluctance buried somewhere beneath the spiked eggnog and heated blankets curled around the two of you.

"Well, it's Jack's first Christmas and we're giving the kid some quality time with his three dads. Which _means_ , Aunt Y/N and Uncle Gabe get some quality _alone_ time."

Gabriel sits up a little more, holding himself over you with a sly smirk, "Besides, I need some revenge for all those deaths."

"Learn to play the game and you won't die so much." There's a cocky grin spread across your lips as a single digit traces the neckline of his shirt.

"But I like my vengeance," he swoops down for a tender kiss, gentle and soft as your arms wind around his upper torso and drag him closer.

It's a familiar dance, a wave of sensations permeating every nerve in your body. His hands ghost across every accessible inch of skin and what fingers can't touch, grace takes its place.

He's cautious when one hand delves beneath the over sized hoodie you'd snatched from Dean, brushing over scars and flesh, rubbing slow circles that allow butterflies to flourish.

An archangel with a touch as light as the sun, soft and warm, yet persistent and stubborn.

A smile cracks across his lips when your frame arches into his, forms pressed together, legs slowly entangling the higher his fingers shift.

He pulls away to allow you some air as he shifts down to your neck, affectionate and eager as you relax beneath his touch.

"I love you, Y/N."

"Love you, too," you manage, relishing the sweet caress along your jawline.

"Y/N!" There's a pound on the door that shatters the moment, leaving the archangel frustrated.

He hoists himself off of you, settling into the sheets beside you, "What?!"

Jack barges into the room with a large grin, "I beat Sam and Cas at the game you taught me!"

"That's awesome, buddy!" You hold up your hand for a high five.

"What're you and Gabriel doing?" He asks, glancing between his uncle and you.

From the hallway, you can hear the snorts and giggles of the Winchester brothers, desperately trying to keep their laughter in check and undetectable.

"We're--"

"--gonna watch a movie." Gabriel supplies quickly, entwining his fingers with yours and offering a kind smile to his nephew.

"What movie?"

"Home Alone." You add, noting the frustrated squeeze Gabriel gives to your hand.

"Can I watch too?"

"I don't know, buddy. It's kind of a cheesy movie and--"

"--I don't mind. Dean says cheesy movies are part of the human holiday experience."

" _Does he now_?" You glance at Gabriel and then out the bedroom door. By now, Sam and Dean have completely lost it, their laughter roaring from the living room, tears running from their eyes as Castiel stares on in utter confusion.

Jack nods, "So, can I watch it with you?"

The nephilum offers a hopeful smile, anxiously glancing between the two of you. Your eyes fall to Gabriel who heaves a sigh and snaps his fingers to conjure up the movie on the TV screen, "Why the hell not?"

You give him a quick kiss, a promise for later before you settle into his arms and gesture Jack to come sit beside you.

He grins and scampers under the blankets beside you, resting his head on your shoulder as the movie begins to play.

This wasn't the direction you thought the evening was going, but perhaps, in some twisted, Winchester-type way, this--this is better.

\-----------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> Hope you enjoyed this short little fluff fic!  
> Leave a comment/kudo and let me know your thoughts!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
